1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the convertible top of a motor vehicle with a roof part. Furthermore the invention relates to a roof module with a convertible top.
2. Description of Related Art
As the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,419 discloses a convertible top for a motor vehicle in which the material of the convertible top is sewn around the edge and a rod-shaped mounting part is held in the resulting depression.